What is it Ma?
by Oreata
Summary: Claire's 5 year old son overhears Shannon and Sayid talking and has some...questions...(slight CC, claire story)


okay, thanks to crushingonsawyer for this random word which I used to create this fic! Here it is!

Quietly Claire kneeled down, to eye level of her son Matthew. She knew this day would one day come, but even so she wasn't prepared for it. The youngster had overheard some conversations earlier that day while at the caves. Now he was badgering her, asking questions about things she didn't know how to answer.  
"Well ma?" He asked his large blue eyes looking up at her expectantly. "What is it? What were Ms. Shannon and Mr. Sayid talking about earlier?" Sighing Claire rested a hand on Matthews knee.  
"Well, you see honey. Back with everyone else, off the island, a lot of things are different. People do different things for fun. They don't want to go outside and run around like we do here. Most people don't hunt for their own food. They move around in cars, like the one Walt gave you for your birthday, except they are a lot bigger…"  
"What's that have to do with what they were talking about?" He interrupted, and stretched his legs out in front of him.  
"Right, sorry honey, mommy got distracted. Like I said, people don't want to go outside and run around. They would rather stay at home with their family, or other people."  
"Okay, so why do they do that?"  
"They stay home because they have other things to do, that's was Ms. Shannon and Mr. Sayid were talking about earlier."  
"Okay, so what is it? Huh mom?"  
"Well, its like a big black box, and the front of it is made of glass, like Mr. Sawyers glasses. When you turn it on, it shows images of people, and its like a play being preformed but the people aren't really there. Get it?" The 5-year-old boy opened his mouth and rose his eyebrows in confusion.  
"No." He shook his head. Claire sighed, this was harder then she had expected.  
"Hey, Walt! Charlie!" She called.  
"Yeah?" Charlie asked.  
"Can you guys help me? I'm trying to explain television to Matthew."  
"What you want us to do?" Walt asked.

Matthew laughed hysterically, as Charlie and Walt preformed behind the box.  
"Well hello Mr. Bilbo." Walt said in a low voice.  
"Yo…wuuuz up!" Charlie replied.  
"This is not acceptable."  
"This is not acceptable." Charlie mimicked. The show went on, and on, and on, and on.  
"So the people aren't really there?" He asked.  
"Exactly!" Charlie said happily.  
"So why do they show up?"  
"Well uh…there are these pictures in this studio, with camera's, and rich people, and they film it, and then it goes over our heads in a million pieces." Charlie tried to explain.  
"What?" Matthew asked. "If a picture went over our heads in a million pieces, wouldn't it drop on their heads?"  
"No, they're in waves."  
"They come through the ocean…but you just said…."  
"No…they aren't in the ocean…they move like waves…through the air. They are like air…you can't see them or feel them."  
"But if you can't see them, then how are they pictures?"  
"It's complicated sweetie," Claire pitched in. Matthew just looked confused.  
"I don't get it…how can waves not be in water…and how can pictures be see through, and float but not fall on our heads!" He spat out frustrated with himself. Claire and Charlie looked at each other, unsure of what to say next.  
"So why isn't the glass see-through when you turn it off?" he asked. Charlie frowned.  
"Well…I don't know…" He said, he had never thought of that. Now he was just as confused as the little guy.  
"This is ridiculous. You guys must be making this up!" Matthew stood up. "I'm going to go play. This doesn't make any sense." With that the little boy walked away, picking up a ball on his way. Claire and Charlie glanced at each other.  
"It's probably better that he doesn't get it, because then, you know if he did then he'd want to watch…and well that could be a problem." Charlie nodded, putting an arm around her.  
"Who knew television was so complicated."

lol tell me what you think! oh and the word was TV lol


End file.
